How to do things over time
by Boomxy
Summary: Marinette había perdido ante el concepto del tiempo debido a sus propias expectativas sobre lo que las personas a su alrededor podían tener sobre ella. Afortunadamente, Luka sabía como sobrellevar las cosas con el concepto del tiempo así como sabía como burlarlo.
1. How to do things over time

_"Como hacer cosas con el tiempo"_

Para Marinette, el tiempo era algo muy valioso. Algo que en muchas ocasiones no se podía dar el lujo de perder debido a todas las obligaciones que llevaba encima.

Si bien, su agenda no estaba atiborrada de actividades, llevar una _vida secreta_ con un alter ego era completamente agotador.

Y quizás por ello era que últimamente se sentía más alerta que nunca al reloj en su muñeca, pues intentaba no fallar en sus materias o tareas de estas para no tener problemas con sus padres nuevamente, después de todo, no deseaba decepcionarlos como _Marinette_.

Razón por la cual se habia atrevido a renunciar al amor que le profesaba a su _ahora_ amigo, pues debía mantenerse con la cabeza fría si quería llevar su vida debido a su nuevo itinerario _auto impuesto_.

Por eso ahora se encontraba sola sobre el piso del camarote de Juleka, intentando pegar con cuidado una de las piezas de la maqueta que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba armando con la dueña de la habitación y con Rose, quienes en ese momento habían salido debido a que a final de cuentas les faltaba algo de material para poder acabar su proyecto.

Cuando una pieza no quiso encajar _correctamente_ , resopló frustrada, tirando de un movimiento lo que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Todo bien, Ma-ma-marinette? — Reconoció la voz de Luka a la entrada del camarote, y por inercia dio un pequeño brinquito, asustada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! Claro, solo algo estresada por estar en contra tiempo — Soltó levemente frustrada, señalando el pedazo de cartón que debía formar una especie de cono ahora completamente deformado en el suelo.

Él adolescente arqueo una ceja, inquieto ante el comentario de ella.

Más que nada, confundido.

Si bien no conocía a la perfección a Marinette, sabía bien que el _tiempo_ no era su fuerte, pues solía llegar algo tarde a las reuniones que tenia con su hermana.

Y no es como si estuviese al pendiente de ello, simplemente era algo que _escuchaba de Juleka_ , cuando él le preguntaba por Marinette.

Se acercó a hasta donde estaba ella, sentándose en el suelo frente a lo que adivinaba era el proyecto del que tanto Juleka hablaba durante los días pasados.

— ¿Contra tiempo? — Inquirió, acomodando su guitarra acústica sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba afinarla, cosa que no podía lograr adecuadamente al estar más al pendiente de ella que de la misma guitarra — ¿Tienes una cita? — Con aquella pregunta sintió su garganta repentinamente seca.

Y es que, debía admitirlo. Sentía algo que no podía explicar con palabras con ella, y solo la música podía ser su método de apoyo para reflejar aquel sentimiento, aun así, él mismo aun no comprendía por completo el significado de aquellas notas que eran dirigidas a ella.

Aunque su hermana insistía que _ella_ sí que lo sabía.

La observó parpadear un par de veces, y en cuanto ella negó con su cabeza se sintió aliviado y pronto se dio el permiso de respirar con normalidad.

— ¿Tienes trabajo? — Cuestionó nuevamente, acercándose a ella con pequeños movimientos de sus piernas, de poco a poco.

— La verdad no — ¿Se podía considerar eso una mentira? Después de todo, ser súper heroína de París no era un trabajo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El mayor no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta de ella, pues no sonaba muy convencida. Marinette, en definitiva, era una caja de sorpresas.

— Entonces ¿Por qué últimamente te detiene el tiempo? —.

Marinette no supo como contestarle aquello. No podía decirle su secreto, así como tampoco al cien por ciento sus _verdaderas_ razones.

Ella misma se comenzaba a sentir frustrada ante el agobiante _trabajo_ de complacer a las personas de su alrededor y mantener las expectativas de sus seres queridos, aunque estas fuesen para bien.

Se mordió el labio, intentando buscar alguna respuesta que satisficiera la curiosidad de Luka.

Pero nada llego a su mente.

— El tiempo no debe ser tu enemigo, debes aprender a hacer las cosas aun sobre el, o mejor aún, como hacer las cosas con el tiempo — Aquello para ella sonó como algo que seguramente saldría de una canción, y no pudo evitar sonreir en cuanto Luka tocó una nota en la guitarra.

Él se sintió complacido ante esto, entonces pudo escuchar a lo lejos las pisadas de su hermana y de quien seguramente se trataba de Rose.

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de un movimiento, haciendo respingar a Marinette.

— Te ayudaré con ello, si no le dices a Juleka que estuve aquí. No le gusta que entre a su habitación sin permiso — Confesó, apenado. Aunque de cierto modo ocultaba un poco la verdad.

Juleka imaginaria que él se había escabullido hasta donde Marinette se encontraba mientras ellas habían salido, y seguramente no dejaría el tema por un buen rato.

— Acepto, porque realmente me siento intrigada. Aunque Luka, creo que manejo bien mi tiempo — Acotó, defendiendo sus _ideales_.

El se limitó a reír, después de todo, ella no parecía saber en qué gastar aquello. Aunque, tampoco es como si supiese toda la verdad.

— Verás que te equivocas — Y sin decir nada más, cruzo el umbral de la puerta, desapareciendo varios minutos antes de que Juleka y Rose volvieran al camarote.

Marinette pensó en las palabras de él, para después negar con su cabeza y volverse a concentrar en su trabajo.

Sin saber que, Luka decía la verdad. Y él se encargaría de enseñarle como hacer las cosas _parte_ del tiempo, y no del tiempo parte de las cosas.

Le enseñaría como escapar, como viajar, como sentir, como liberar y como detener al dichoso tiempo que aparentemente ahora la consumía.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Bienvenidos sean todos a esta pequeña historia Lukanette que ha venido a mi!

Es una historia corta, inspirada en una bella frase que me encontre navegando por internet y con la cual no me pude detener. Los capitulos seran cortos, pero espero que llenen su amor por esta bonita ship. No serán más de 5 capitulos despues de esta pequeña introduccion.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo enteramente de esta ship ¡Así que deseenme suerte!

Espero le puedan dar la oportunidad a este bonito fluff.

¡Un beso!


	2. How to scape time: Music

_Como escapar del tiempo: Música_

No sabía como Juleka había logrado convencer a Marinette de asistir a aquella _batalla_ de bandas en el viejo distrito de París, pero fuese como hubiese sido, estaba agradecido.

Estaba seguro de que no conocía lo suficiente a Marinette, pero sí que habia notado un cambio en ella cuando se trataba de algo increíblemente efímero y peligroso; el tiempo.

La observaba a lo lejos de forma discreta, sus movimientos lucían más rígidos y programados, algo completamente diferente a cuando la habia conocido, y eso de alguna forma le abrumaba.

Pues no sentía la misma tonalidad de notas en ella, y en cierto modo, lucia afligida.

La última charla que había tenido con ella no había sido muy fructífera. Tampoco es como si hubiesen compartido más de un par de palabras, pero eso le habia bastado para darse cuenta que el tiempo estaba en hombros de ella debido a expectativas ajenas que había absorbido como propias.

Había reconocido aquello sin dificultad, pues él mismo habia pasado por esa etapa.

Afortunadamente, al paso del tiempo comprendió que el tiempo no debía mandar ante ello y que uno debía ser el dueño de este si uno quería cumplir sus propias expectativas.

Debía aprender a cómo hacer las cosas con el tiempo, y él se habia comprometido a hacerlo, aunque aun no tenía la respuesta sobre el último punto, pues aun no sabía cómo lograr que el tiempo se detuviese, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos.

El primer punto importante era aprender a escapar del tiempo, y para su fortuna, este punto era su especialidad; Después de todo, la música era el mejor medio para lograr que esto funcionara.

Para su buena fortuna, no hacía mucho la banda que habia formado con sus compañeros de preparatoria se habían inscrito en aquel evento. Pensó que era el mejor momento para ello.

Entonces, ahí estaba ella, a un lado de Rose y Juleka, observando el lugar como si _necesitara_ estar en algún otro lado. Esto no pudo evitar que una mueca de incomodidad apareciera en su rostro mientas una de las notas que tocaba en su guitarra salía desafinada.

— Tienes que relajarte, Luka. Estamos seguras de que todo saldrá bien — Le aseguró Juleka, golpeando el hombro de él con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió ante el gesto de su hermana, pero sin despegar la mirada de Marinette.

Rose y Juleka entendieron el gesto, buscando rápidamente al baterista de la banda del chico para poder iniciar una conversación con él para dejar el camino libre al chico.

Aunque a pensamiento de ambas, el plan de Luka era entrar en el corazón de su amiga. Y aunque era algo que realmente él anhelaba, él realmente deseaba ayudarla a que su melodía dejara de sonar desafinada y que el tiempo no la consumiera.

— ¿Buscas escapar de aquí, Marinette? — Se colocó a un lado suyo, haciéndola respingar.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Nada de eso, solo que — Luka negó con su cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

— Me imaginó que tenias tú tiempo ocupado ya y Juleka te ha traído a rastras — Agregó. Cuando Marinette no respondió, supo que había dado en el blanco y no pudo evitar morderse la lengua — Deberías aprender a escapar, pero no de aquí — Atinó a decir, intentando afinar de nueva cuenta su guitarra.

Tenía miedo de desafinar mientras tocaba la melodía en el escenario, y no por miedo a perder, si no a verse como alguien ridículo frente a ella.

— ¿De qué debería aprender a escapar? — Se atrevió a preguntar, observando al chico a través de su flequillo, sintiéndose ansiosa.

Después de todo, se supone que debería hacer una patrulla nocturna cooperando codo a codo con la policía de la ciudad para poder combatir pequeños crímenes.

Algo _bueno_ para todos, pero agotador para ella.

— Del tiempo, te tiene atrapada — Se giró hacia el lado contrario en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su banda; _Viperix_ , los estaban llamando al escenario — La mejor manera de escapar de él es con la música — Atinó a decir, antes de comenzar su camino siguiendo a sus compañeros que, cuando estuvo a su lado, no pudieron evitar hacerle bromas.

Luka se giró una última vez antes de subir por completo al escenario, sonriéndole y pidiéndole sutilmente que tuviese la mente abierta.

Ella fue arrastrada por sus amigas hasta el frente del escenario, donde las personas estaban aglomeradas para disfrutar la próxima canción.

Y, mientras los chicos allá arriba se alistaban, ella pensó en sus palabras, recordando como en el pasado cuando el tocaba hermosas melodías en la guitarra para animarla ella sentía que el tiempo dejaba de existir e incluso ella misma.

Las manos de Luka se comenzaron a mover sobre la guitarra, emitiendo un sonido poco _grácil_ o gratificante para los oídos de todos. Pronto su rostro se llenó de nerviosismo.

Sí bien, no era la primera vez que participaba en un evento de ese calibre, si que era la primera vez que habia alguien que conocía que no fuesen Juleka y Rose.

Pequeños abucheos no se hicieron esperar a lo lejos, mientras que sus compañeros le alentaban a seguir.

No pudo evitar sentirse tonto; Se suponía que iba a mostrarle a Marinette como la música podía hacerle escapar del tiempo, y ahí estaba él, sin saber que hacer.

Entonces, escuchó una melodía que podía identificar bien; La voz de Marinette.

— ¡Tu puedes, Luka! — Exclamó ella, y prontó sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba lentamente.

La voz de ella era como una melodía, una pieza de música que lo hacia escaparse en el tiempo.

Y entonces sus dedos pudieron lograr lo que esperaba, producir un sonido que fuese agradable a oídos de todos para comenzar con la canción que iban a presentar.

La música pronto inundo el lugar mientras que los abucheos se convertían en palabras de aliento mientras coreaban el ritmo aunque no supiesen la letra que su amigo estaba cantando a un lado suyo.

Pronto pudo ver a Marinette disfrutar aquello, lo supo al ver cuando sus ojos brillaron de la emoción en cuanto su solo de guitarra llegó.

Y entonces, ella olvidó que era lo que debía estar haciendo en aquellos instantes e incluso que hora había dado cuando ellos bajaron del escenario.

Pensó entonces, que Luka tenía razón. La mejor forma de escapar del tiempo era la música.

Pero, por un instante pensó que quizás no podía ser todo tipo de música, que quizás esta tenía que provenir de él para que esto sucediera.

Después de todo, él tenía el extraño don de expresar todo lo que deseara a través de la melodía.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La musica es la mejor forma de escapar del tiempo. Marinette ya lo ha vivido, y es tiempo de que se deje llevar por las notas que Luka toca para que ella comprenda.

Sí, quizás es algo egoista, aunque Luka no sepa sus motivos. Pero hasta un heroe debe escapar del tiempo en ocasiones, despues de todo son humanos, y en este caso, un adolescente que tiene mucho en sus hombros. Merece una escapada de vez en cuando, y Luka le ha dado la mejor solucion.

¡Espero esta primera parte haya sido de su agrado!

¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Besos!


	3. How to travel in time: Read

_Como viajar en el tiempo: Lee_

Al principio de la noche él mismo había dudado de sus propias habilidades con la guitarra debido a la multitud, toda duda que pudiese encontrarse en su mente se disipo al ver el apoyo que Marinette le ofrecía desde la multitud, olvidándose de sus propias preocupaciones para concentrarse en él.

Cosa que, ciertamente había surtido efecto.

Finalmente la música le había ayudado a Marinette a escapar del tiempo, aunque fuese por un momento, ella se dejó llevar por el ambiente al compás de la melodía que la banda tocaba desde el escenario, observando la emoción en sus ojos y, como en compañía de Juleka y Rose, la chica se dejaba llevar por las notas fuertes que comenzaban a sacudir el lugar.

Sus amigos lo felicitaron, pues _a su punto de vista_ , él se había robado el show en cuanto llegó su solo de guitarra, haciendo gritar a la multitud de la emoción.

La victoria aquella noche había terminado siendo de _Viperix_ , y ellos no podían estar más felices de esto.

Todos sus amigos no cabían de la emoción, y a decir verdad el tampoco, pues si bien sabia el talento que tenía, estaba seguro que su propia habilidad se vio pulida en los momentos en los cuales Marinette gritaba su nombre, animándolo.

Una sensación agradable se instaló en su pecho de inmediato cuando reconoció aquel hecho.

― Estuviste increíble ― Le había dicho ella en cuanto llegaron tras el escenario, mientras Juleka por su espalda le levantaba los pulgares arriba, en señal de aprobación.

Y, quizás para intentar avergonzarlo.

― Nunca te había visto tocar así, parece que alguien quería impresionar― Juleka no se mordió para nada la lengua para decir aquellas palabras llenas de complicidad, que Marinette de forma inocente ignoro.

Él se limitó a despeinar el cabello de su hermana mientras Rose reía por lo bajo, divertida de la situación.

― Acabo de llamar a mamá y le he contado, de la emoción ha comprado pizza y golosinas para ir a celebrar en cubierta junto con la banda ¿Se nos unen? _―_ Preguntó él, dirigiéndose a Marinette y a Rose.

Estaba seguro que esta última aceptaría sin chistar, siempre era la primera en apuntarse en cuanto a celebraciones se refería.

La observó tener dudas en sus ojos, y él solo pudo sentir un poco de decepción, pues aunque hubiesen avanzado un paso, estaba seguro que ella diría que no tenía _tiempo_. Y no es que fuese malo, quizás solo estaba siendo responsable y eso era algo que admiraba de ella, pero a como lo veía, parecía ahogarse en sus responsabilidades; Algo que por ningún motivo era una causa buena o siquiera sana.

Quizás estaba arrepentida y deseaba viajar en el tiempo para poder tener _todo en orden_ , pero eso era algo que se podía arreglar.

Se acercó a ella, inclinándose un poco para poder estar a su altura, sonriéndole.

― Tengo algo que me gustaría que leyeras, saber tu opinión ― Señaló la funda de la guitarra que llevaba a modo de mochila ― ¿Sabes que leer te hace viajar en el tiempo? Quizás esa sea una buena solución ― Susurró para ella, intentando darle ánimos.

Marinette abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

Estaba dispuesta a responder, pero, de forma inesperada, un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que la tierra se sacudía bajo sus pies, dando lugar a una ráfaga de aire logro que el polvo del suelo volara por todo el lugar, haciéndolos cubrirse sus ojos de forma mecánica.

Marinette maldijo por lo bajo, resoplando molesta mientras sentía como el viento movía con ferocidad su cabello; ¿Qué no podía pasar un momento agradable sin que Hawkmoth interviniera? Aparentemente no.

De la multitud pudo observar como una persona caminaba hacia donde ambos se encontraban y, por su atuendo, fue rápidamente reconocido como un Akuma, el villano en turno de aquella noche.

Un hombre grande y de estructura gruesa, con su cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, observándolos con una mirada afilada.

Los ojos azules del sujeto eran de un azul brillante con las pupilas rasgadas, destacando con una vestimenta como si de la época victoriana se tratara, cargando con gracia lo que era una guitarra que hacia juego con sus ojos.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en sí, era la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y como de sus labios se asomaban unos afilados colmillos.

― ¡Couffaine! ― Bramó con una voz que parecía rasgar sus propias cuerdas vocales mientras que a su paso, las personas comenzaban a huir despavoridas.

Y ellos, por supuesto no fueron la excepción.

Los amigos de Luka se dispersaron del lugar con una simple señal que él les habia dado, dándoles a entender que estaría bien, que no tenia de que preocuparse. Juleka, Rose y Marinette fueron arrastradas por dos de los chicos que conformaban la banda de Viperix, sin escuchar sus reclamos acerca de que Luka no se había movido del lugar.

Marinette pronto entendió que no lo había hecho debido a que él blanco de dicho Akuma, y si se quedaba a su alcance, ellos podrían huir sin ningún problema.

Fue entonces que usó toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre de su muñeca, mezclándose entre la multitud que huía, lista para entrar en acción.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

[…]

Para su buena fortuna, antes de verse envuelto entre las garras del músico que deseaba descargar su ira contra él, la heroína de traje moteado se hizo presente, llevándolo en brazos hasta lo alto de un edificio mientras que el villano en turno la miraba con recelo, intentando llegar hasta ella trepando el edificio con sus propias manos, haciendo hendiduras entre el concreto para poder escalar.

Afortunadamente, Chat Noir interrumpió la hazaña y Ladybug prometió volver por él para dejarlo en tierra firme, para después saltar del edificio en cuestión.

Se dejó caer sobre el techo del edificio, buscando en la funda de su guitarra una libreta y un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo para cualquier tipo de situación inesperada, y aquello sonaba totalmente a ese tipo de situaciones.

Comenzó a escribir mientras escuchaba los estragos que provocaba la pelea debajo de sus pies, sintiendo como el mismo edificio vibraba de vez en cuando. Podía sentir el pasar el tiempo con cada palabra que plasmaba en las hojas, podía sentir como este a pesar de lo subjetivo que podía llegar a ser, le daba una nueva perspectiva de las cosas que ocurrieron hacia minutos atrás.

Los golpes, las exclamaciones y acordes que sonaban comenzaban a formar algo en su mente, a pesar de no estarlo viendo directamente, la batalla comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, así como en sus palabras.

Si para viajar en el tiempo solo se necesitaba de una breve lectura, para poder sentirlo solo necesitaba escribir sus ideas y pensamientos, y así, comprender mejor los acontecimientos.

En cuanto su bolígrafo dejo de ser oprimido contra el papel, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

Lo supo al ver el gran resplandor en el cielo, y lo confirmaron sus ojos al ver a ambos héroes aterrizar frente a él.

Estaba seguro que cualquier otra persona, de cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, quizás se sentiría pasmado por la presencia de ambos, pero su estadía en París y con la taza de incidentes que ocurrían, aquello se habia vuelto como algo habitual.

Aunque claro, eso no lo hacía menos interesante o asombroso.

― El chico de allá abajo que quería clavar sus colmillos en ti para robar tu talento quiere pedirte disculpas ― Chat Noir hizo un ademán con sus garras para simular que estos eran colmillos, a lo cual Luka soltó una sonrisa sincera.

― No creo que haga falta. En este tipo de competencias es más que normal que la gente pierda los estribos ― Confesó, poniéndose de pie, aun con su libreta en mano.

Chat Noir alzó una ceja al ver como él afectado en esta ocasión no dejaba de lado la libreta, y su instinto curioso se activó, colocándose a un lado de este para poder _fisgonear_ un poco.

― ¡Chat Noir! No seas grosero, eso es privado ― Arremetió la heroína, tirando de la cola del héroe ― Además, no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo tenemos que dejar a ― Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir el nombre del joven ― Dejarlo abajo, aquí no hay escaleras de emergencia ― Acotó.

Luka levanto sus hombros despreocupado, tendiéndole la libreta de lleno a Chat Noir, quien sonrió ante la confianza dada y comenzó a leer.

― ¡Vaya! Esto es algo bastante muy bueno, es como si estuviera leyendo la pelea que acaba de ocurrir, y con estas notas musicales, estoy seguro que sonaría como una epopeya épica ― Halagó, acercando el cuaderno a Ladybug.

Ella lo tomó entre sus manos, leyendo meticulosamente las palabras, dándole mentalmente la razón a su compañero. Parecía que, de un momento a otro, hubiese retrocedido momentos atrás en el tiempo, y pronto comprendió las palabras de Luka antes de que todo el desastre hubiese ocurrido.

― Me siento completamente halagado de que, después de salvarme, le des tan buenas palabras a mi trabajo ― Confesó, rascando su nuca, levemente nervioso ante tales palabras.

Los pendientes y el anillo de ambos héroes sonaron simultáneamente, y con una mirada acordaron que no tenían mucho tiempo que perder. Ladybug se despidió primero, entregándole el cuaderno al guitarrista, pues ella habia sido la primera en usar su Lucky Charm, y su tiempo era más corto que el de su compañero.

Chat Noir se encargó de dejar en el suelo de la pequeña plaza al guitarrista, para después despedirse y desaparecer por los tejados.

― Luka ― La voz de aquel que había sido akumatizado llamó su atención, este se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas. Lucia completamente agotado ― Yo, lo siento. Siempre me ha sabido mal estar detrás de ti en cuanto a la guitarra, y cuando ganaron ustedes supe que todo se debía a ese magnífico solo y no pude evitar sentir envidia de tu talento y ― Pero sus palabras pararon en seco al ver como su compañero le tendía una mano, dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse.

― No fui solo yo, tenía algo por lo cual hacer mejor las cosas ― Confesó, sintiéndose apenado por sus propias palabras ― No hay nada que disculpar, Tristán. Somos compañeros en esto a pesar de seguir caminos diferentes. ¿Y sabes qué? La práctica siempre puede vencer al talento ― Alentó, sonriendo ― Vamos a celebrar en el barco ¿La banda _Farenheit Tepes_ se une? ― Invitó de forma cordial.

Tristán sonrió ante las palabras del guitarrista, asintiendo con su cabeza.

― Solo haré una llamada para encontrarlos, y estaremos en el navío de _Madam Anarka_ ― Contestó, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular, alejándose unos cuantos metros para poder realizar la llamada.

Luka suspiró, las cosas entre las personas en el mundo del rock en ocasiones podían ser _bastante_ intensas.

― ¡Luka! ― Un gritó a sus espaldas lo hizo sorprenderse, encontrándose de inmediato con Marinette que, llegaba hasta él de forma apresurada.

― Hey, ma ma Marinette ― Saludo, intentando bromear con aquello que era como una _clase de saludo_ secreto entre ambos, a lo que ella sonrió ― Todo está bien, nadie puso sus colmillos sobre mi si es lo que te preguntas ― Se apresuró a aclarar, sin saber, que ella misma ya lo sabía.

Pues, ella lo habia evitado.

En el momento, Luka se iba a ofrecer a llevarla de camino a casa, pues las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, ya después se encargaría de llegar con sus amigos a la celebración. Incluso iba a preguntar por qué no se encontraba con ellos, pero al ver la mirada decisiva de Marinette, guardo sus palabras.

― Quiero leer eso que mencionaste hace rato ― Se apresuró a decir ― Quiero comprobar si leyendo, puedo viajar en el tiempo ― Agregó.

Luka ya se lo habia dicho en una ocasión, él le enseñaría a vivir un poco mejor conforme al tiempo se refería, a cómo manejarlo a su antojo.

No necesitaba de poderes mágicos para ello, quizás solo darse un respiro.

No quería perder el tiempo, tampoco malgastarlo.

Pero no tenía nada de malo aprender a cómo aprovecharlo a su favor.

Luka sonrió ante sus palabras, preguntándose qué le habia hecho cambiar aquella mirada llena de dudas por una cargada de decisión.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Lamento que tardara bastante en subir la continuación de este pequeño fanfic, pero a decir verdad entre tantas cosas lo había olvidado por completo a pesar de tenerlo ya en los borradores. ¿Supongo que necesito alarmas y organizar mis prioridades?

Tristan, un personaje que esta inspirado y "combinado" con otro personaje de "Friday Fangs", un web comic MUY bueno que si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, deberian hacerlo. El nombre de la banda de Tristan, es Farenheit Tepes, haciendo alucion a Alucard de los juegos de Castelvania, pues, son vampiros, y en Friday Fangs, hay un vampiro muy hermoso llamado Logan (Que, por cierto, tiene una banda) Así que, son las aclaraciones o curiosidades de esta parte.

En fin, espero que esta parte sea de su agrado.

¡Un besote! Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, son una bendición a mi corazón.


End file.
